hiphopdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:List of Crip sets/@comment-104.37.31.74-20191009025948
look mother fucker this clown from losangeles 18 days ago talking a bout I am not a real 18th street Mexican gangs from marlow heights Maryland nigger let me tell one fucking thing boy you have never been out here to washighton dc nigga no we are lot like losangeles but I will tell you one thing nigga 18th street Mexican mafia we are real out here son you fell boy look man you know how Mexican mafia get down out their in losangeles nigga we do not play and bloods and crips in losangeles know that shit homes look man real talk home we Mexicans get it in out here in prince George county Maryland homes no east coast is not like the west ok nigga you on here talking a bout 18th street out here on the east coast we are fake and shit nigga come out to my hood you bitch ass nigger from losangeles bring you set out here to my hood in marlow heights md and your bitch ass set will see how hard we are boy real talk man iam keeping it real with you ese so look man I do not know if you are in a gang or not homes but you get on the internet and talk shit nigga well fly out here to washighton dc or bring your set out here and we get it on ese real talk homes see one thing that some cats from the west coast think is that we Mexicans out here on the east coast are soft and shit home boy that's bull shit nigga Mexicans roll hard out here we have guns money and girls like the west coast has my nigga we have bloods crips latin kings Dominicans b g family out here I know that where you come from out their in south central Compton watts Lynwood or long beach you dont give a shit homes and that's cool my nigga but but dont get on the the inter net talking shit man like I said we are not like like LA BUT MEXICANS WE ARE OUT HERE ESE THE MEXICAN MAFIA OUT here on the east coast we do not get the play like are Mexican mafia on the west coast do because we do not have the numbers like the west coast has ese but we get it in son and if you want to bring you set out nigga bring your boys out here and homes you and your crip set or blood set will not get out of washighton dc nigga we so I am calling you out nigga stop the post shit ese real talk we can get it in and boy I will fuck your girl real talk bring you set to marlow heights Maryland which is out side of washighton dc we are in prince George Maryland nigga iam 18th street gangster you niggas talk a lot of bull shit but 18 days ago you talking a bout us that we are fake nigga so come out here and see if we are fake